


The King and the Consort

by sonata_de_morte



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Language, M/M, Mating, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke won the tournament, making him the new king of the Makai. As if that wasn't enough, he's told that he needs a consort to make himself seem more legitimate. It's lucky he has such good friends. A story told in snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Defeat

Yusuke grinned rakishly at the little demon before him. "Well ain't this ironic?" he said. "The last time I was in one of these things, it was me and Yomi facing off. I lost that one, but this one's going a bit differently."

Shura, his opponent, glared as he panted. "I am better than my father!"

In the stands, Kurama slid his eyes towards Yomi who was sitting nearby. The blind former king shook his head at his son's ambition.

Hiei leaned into the kitsune's side. "How does this one end?" he wanted to know.

"Shura is wounded and winded, and Yusuke's second wind is in it's prime. If he does what he needs to in this fight, he can certainly win," Kurama replied without taking his eyes away from the ring.

"Hn. I thought he didn't want to be king."

Kurama blinked. "I don't know what's changed."

The fight continued. Yusuke punched, and Shura dodged. Barely. The clone kicked out for the former detective's head. The foot is caught and the boy thrown down.

"Give up," Yusuke murmured.

"No! I will be king!"

The half demon shook his head. He raised his finger in the customary way, and something tightened low in Kurama to see such a familiar sight.

The cry of "Spirit Gun!" rang out, and a wash of blue holy power enveloped the arena.

"He's won," Hiei said.

"Yes," the kitsune replied breathlessly. "All hail King Yusuke."

Red eyes slanted suspiciously toward the other demon. "Indeed."

"He's done it!" Koto screamed into the microphone. "Yusuke Urameshi, the former scourge of this world has won the third Makai Unification Tournament. Hail King Yusuke!"

There was a fairly negative outcry from the stands, and Yusuke growled. "Yeah, one of you wanna come down here and make something of it? Plenty of power left in this puppy." He brandished his finger at the spectators. He caught sight of Kurama's flame of hair and winked up at him.

The matter was settled.


	2. The Last

Keiko hadn't taken the news well.

She had thrown the silver ring Yusuke had given her at his head and called him all manner of bad names.

On his last night among humanity, Yusuke found himself outside of Kurama's apartment. It seemed right that he should have chosen to end his time in this world with the most liminal resident of it.

"Oi, Red!" he called up to the open window.

Kurama poked his head out. "Hello, Yusuke. I was hoping you would stop by before you left. Do come up."

Yusuke obliged and he soon found himself standing in the kitsune's living room. He inhaled and picked up on the scent of frustration. "Everything okay, Kurama?"

Green eyes rolled. "I am. Hiei was here earlier and…well let's just say we had a misunderstanding."

"A bad one?"

Kurama shrugged. "Bad enough. But we are not going to spend your last night here talking about my problems with Hiei. How are you holding up?"

Now it was Yusuke's time to shrug. "Okay, I guess. Keiko hates me, and my mom doesn't care that she might never see me again."

"What did you tell her?"

"My mom? Just that I was going away for a while. She told me to bring back some whiskey for her."

Kurama knew that his friend wanted no pity, so he changed the subject. "May I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Why did you allow yourself to progress so far in the tournament? I thought it was your intention to avoid being king."

Yusuke sighed. "It was. I…I was just going no where here, you know? Kuwabara's off in med school; you've got a job and Hiei. What's left for me?"

"You could have had a wife and a job had you wanted them," the kitsune reminded him.

"I know. And I thought that _was_ what I wanted, but none of that felt like it was right for me. As scared fucking shitless as I am of this king gig, I think I can be good at it."

"I actually agree with you. You are exactly what the Makai needs to turn it around."

Yusuke gave his friend a sheepish look. "Hey, Kurama? Will you…will you come visit me sometimes? I know I'm going to have Hokushin to help me with this, but I can't think of anyone better than you to advise me."

"Of course, Yusuke," Kurama replied. "I'm honored that you would ask. Of course I will also be there as your friend whenever you want me to."

"Thanks," Yusuke did something that he never thought he would, and walked closer to the redhead with his arms out. Before either of them could blink, Kurama was enveloped in a hug. "I'm going to miss you," the half demon whispered.

"And I you," was the murmured reply. Kurama was glad that his friend couldn't see him blinking away tears.


	3. The Leaving

The day that Yusuke left the human world was a dreary one. There was rain and wind and rolls of thunder. Koenma looked up at the sky and mused that it was almost as if the world was mourning the departure of its savior.

The prince of Reikai turned at Yusuke's impatient huff and smiled. "These next three years will be the easiest for all three worlds," he remarked. "You should try to win the next few tournaments as well."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Figures you're concerned about how this affects you, pacifier breath. Can you just open the damned portal already?"

"Yes, of course." Koenma pulled what appeared to be a laser pointer out of his robes and flicked it on. Holy energy flared out of it, and the prince drew a circle in the air. A rift formed, and Yusuke could feel the Makai beyond it.

He turned to look at Koenma. "Well I guess this is it."

"Good luck, Yusuke."

"Yeah, thanks." With one last look at the world he was leaving behind, Yusuke stepped into the portal.

When he came out on the other side, Hokushin was waiting for him. The bald demon smiled and bowed to his king. "Welcome back, Lord Yusuke. Shall we progress to your new home?"

Yusuke took a deep breath of the electrically charged air and let it settle his nerves. "Yeah," he replied. "Let's go."


	4. The Damage

"For the last time, Hiei, nothing happened!"

"My ass it didn't. You smell like him. Your whole fucking apartment smells like him!"

"He was leaving for what could possibly be forever. Would you begrudge me my chance to say good bye to one of my closest friends?"

"And he had to be all over you to say goodbye?"

"We hugged, Hiei. Just because you detest idle touches does not mean everyone else does."

"Stop trying to talk your way out of this!"

"I don't even know what you are accusing me of."

"You like him."

"Oh very good, Hiei. I'm sure that took expert deduction."

"Shut up! You know what I mean. You like him as more than a friend. I've seen the way you look at him since he got his demon blood flowing."

"You've seen nothing because you are never here. How dare you show up for your once a month visit, _late_ I might add, and accuse me of being unfaithful to you? No one else would put up with the crap that comes along with being with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. All I do is sit around and wait for you to be done doing whatever it is you do with Mukuro, and I can't go have fun with anyone else because you don't trust me."

"Like I don't have good reason for that."

"When I have I _ever_ given you cause not to trust me? I haven't so much as looked at anyone else since we got together."

"Except for Yusuke."

"Jealousy is very unattractive on you, Hiei."

"Being a whore seems to suit you just fine."

"...get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out."

"Fox-"

"No! I am tired of being treated like this. I am tired of being here when you need me _all the time_ and getting absolutely nothing back in return. But most of all, Hiei? I'm tired of you."


	5. The Crowning

Yusuke fidgeted as he sat on the hard wooden throne. If he had known that demons went in for all the pomp of a coronation, he might have thought twice about taking the gig. Hokushin and Enki, the two time former king, were intoning some ceremony that the half demon was not paying attention to.

He allowed his chocolate brown eyes to roam the crowd and got a thrill when he saw the familiar fall of scarlet hair that meant Kurama was present. He gave his friend a once over, frowning at the shadowed look in the usually bright green eyes. That sparked him to look for Hiei. The jaganshi was there, but he was on the opposite side of the crowd, standing with Mukuro. Yusuke made a mental note to figure out what was going on with them later.

He zoned back in just in time to hear Enki ask him if he accepted the responsibilities of his title.

"Um…yeah. I mean, yes. I do."

"Then rise, Yusuke, son of Raizen, and be crowned king."

The mazoku obeyed and held his breath as Enki placed a crown wrought of special Makai metals on his head.

"All hail, King Yusuke!" Enki called out.

The crowd echoed the cry. "All hail, King Yusuke!"

The king swallowed. "Um…yay me?"

The processional towards the fortress where Yusuke would be ruling from was a loud affair. Demons went along after their new king and his adviser calling out bets on how long this one would last.

Kurama had snuck through the ranks of demons and ended up beside Yusuke. "Excited to begin your reign?" he whispered in the king's ear.

"Fucking terrified," Yusuke replied. "But it's gonna be great, right?"

"It will be. You are perfect for this job, Yusuke."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What's going on with you and Hiei?"

"Nothing," Kurama responded automatically.

"Kurama, I know I ain't as smart as you, but I know that something is up with you two."

The kitsune sighed. "There is nothing going on between us, Yusuke, because we are no more."

"What? When did that happen?"

"The day you left. I just couldn't take it any more."

"Take what?"

Kurama shook his head. "We can discuss this later." They had arrived at the fortress and it was time to go inside.

Yusuke turned and fixed the kitsune with a look. "We're going to have a talk soon, you and I."

"Certainly. I've told my mother that I'm going to study abroad this semester so that I can be here for the first few months of your reign."

"Awesome. I'll see you later then."

Kurama smiled softly. "Yes. You will."


	6. The First

Yusuke settled into his bed with a grateful sigh. Being king of a vastly uncivilized race was no less formal than being a human king, the half demon had discovered. He'd spent the entire evening making nice with the very demons who had tried to take his head off in years past.

A particularly memorable moment occurred when Yomi had approached him at the banquet. Yusuke had laid a firm "no human eating" stipulation in his presence, stating that he didn't care what their dietary habits were when they were in his home. Yomi, being a notorious human eater, had come over to the king, holding a piece of pork. There was a stare down, (well, Yusuke stared at Yomi) and then the elder demon bowed.

"I am interested to see how long you can retain your ideals down here among us, my lord," he said smoothly.

"To be honest, so am I," Yusuke replied. "Kurama'll be around to keep me in check though."

Yomi smirked. "Will he? How fortuitous."

Yusuke didn't know what he meant by that, but he didn't have time to dwell on it since Chu and Rinku were making their way over to greet him.

Now, lying in his bed alone, the king thought about Kurama. He wondered what had happened between him and Hiei. He puzzled over the feeling he had been getting when he saw the redhead these days. It was as if there was something in his blood that was calling to the demon.

Since Kurama had always been with Hiei before, he had squelched the feeling down, but now…

It sufficed to say that he had some questions to ask.


	7. The Stipulation

"I have to WHAT?"

"Please calm down, my lord," Hokushin pleaded.

"Fuck that! When were you going to tell me I have to take a queen?"

"A consort, my lord. The gender of which is not important."

Yusuke scowled. " _Why_ do I have to do this?"

"It was set in place before Enki, my lord. Having a consort makes it easier for you to seem proper at formal gatherings of the Makai nobility. It is tradition, my lord."

"Can't I just outlaw it or something?" Yusuke wanted to know.

Hokushin hesitated. "…You can…but there will no doubt be an uprising from the nobles as a result."

"Well fuck."

"Er…do you not have a…a girlfriend in Ningenkai?"

Yusuke sighed. "Not anymore." He placed his head in his hands. "Why is this so damned difficult? I thought being king meant that I had to keep demons from killing each other and humans, and then catch up on my sleep."

Hokushin laughed. "You have much to learn about demons, my lord. The higher caliber of us are very steeped in our traditions."

Another sigh. "So…what are the rules about this consort business?"

"Basically you need a companion. Someone who will act as your escort for events and speak to the people when you cannot."

"So they'd be like my second in command who I can have sex with?"

"Something like that. A consort is also useful for when your heat cycle begins. Is there anyone who you would like to appoint to this position?"

"I don't know anyone here well enough for that."

"Then allow me to offer this advice, my lord. No one outside of you and your consort need know what exactly goes on between the two of you. You could find a friend that would be willing to act as your mouthpiece and escort, and your duty would be fulfilled."

That was a good idea. "I don't know who would do that, but I can ask around."

Hokushin nodded. "Very good, my lord."


	8. The Visit

Kurama smiled as he looked around the king's bedroom. It was sparse, but it had personality. Yusuke had brought some of his effects with him, and that made it feel less…daunting.

Yusuke had been king for two weeks now, and Kurama had finally come to the Makai to stay for a while.

"How are things, Yusuke?" the kitsune wanted to know.

"Pretty good. Nothing too crazy has happened so far."

"That is good. Yomi sends his regards by the way, and he wants to invite you to Gandara for dinner sometime."

"Me and my consort?" Yusuke asked bluntly.

Kurama blinked. "Well, yes. That is how these things usually go. Have you chosen someone?"

"No. Hokushin just dropped that one in my lap last week."

"Ah. I should have explained the practice to you, I suppose, seeing as I have been in the position before."

Yusuke frowned. "You've been a consort?"

"Yes. To Yom when we were all here dealing with the unification seven years ago."

"Huh," was all Yusuke could say. He didn't like that idea. "I don't really know what to do about it. Can we change the subject?"

"Certainly. Did you have one in mind?"

"What the hell happened between you and Hiei?"

Kurama sighed. "I just couldn't handle it anymore, Yusuke. He treated me like…" he trailed off. "He called me a whore."

It hurt Yusuke to hear the deep sadness in his friend's voice. "Why would he do that?"

"Well I _was_ a whore in my younger years, but that is beside the point. Essentially, Hiei's jealousy became stifling so I ended it."

"Wow. You two seemed like you'd be together for ever."

The kitsune snorted. "Nothing with Hiei is forever." He looked away. "May _I_ request a subject change?"

"Sure. Where do you plan to stay while you're here?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Yomi offered me a place in Gandara, but I hadn't decided whether to accept or not."

"Stay here," the king replied. "I have too much space as it is, and I would like you to be close to me."

Kurama smiled. "Familiarity is comforting."

"Yeah. Also I just want you here."

"Then I would be glad to oblige."


	9. The Offer

Yusuke wanted Kurama to grieve. He wanted him to deal with whatever his feelings for Hiei were, and move on. Clipped, sad Kurama made him uncomfortable.

To be honest, Yusuke wanted something from the redhead. He wanted to ask Kurama for a rather large favor that would make his life easier.

He watched the kitsune eat dinner at the too large table in the dining room, and tried to think of some way to broach the topic with him.

It helped that the fox was so damned perceptive. Kurama slid emerald eyes over to Yusuke and smiled. "You want to ask me something," he said.

"I do."

"You're worried about my response."

"Pretty much."

The smile grew. "Ask."

Yusuke grimaced. "Well Hokushin said I should ask a friend of mine to…um…"

"To be your consort?" Kurama suggested, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Um. Yeah."

"And you want to ask me to do it?" A scarlet eyebrow arched.

Yusuke swallowed. "Please?"

Kurama's eyes hardened. "No."


	10. The Reason

"Why not?"

"What makes you think I want to jump from one degrading relationship into another?"

"How am I degrading you?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"You are asking me to in essence belong to you, Yusuke. And for what? Because you're my friend and you need a favor? I don't want that."

"Well then what _do_ you want?" Yusuke asked softly.

"I don't know, Yusuke. More than this at least. More than being used. I did it for Yomi because he threatened my family, that's it."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Kurama. I just thought-"

"I know. And I'm sorry that I was so harsh in my refusal, but I need true affection in any relationship I'm in."

"I do have affection for you," Yusuke protested weakly.

Kurama smiled. "I know that too, and you have no idea how much I wish it were the right kind of affection." He got up and headed out of the dining room.

A serving woman came out of the kitchen then to gather the dishes. She hesitated near the table, clearly wanting to say something.

The king sighed. "Spit it out, Chiyuka."

She bowed. "Forgive me, my lord king. But I think that you went about that all wrong."

"How would you have done it then?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Yoko Kurama wants your affection, my lord, and I rather think you want his too. Perhaps you should go for a regular relationship, or at least let him know how you feel, before trying to get him to give his freedom to you."

He had to admit that that was a good idea, but did he want a relationship with the fox, or was he being opportunistic? Yusuke couldn't deny his attraction to the other male, but he wasn't sure how (or even if he wanted) to act on it.

 _Damnit,_ he thought. _Being king was not supposed to be this complicated._


End file.
